Un pacto con el diablo
by Yael Coulter
Summary: ¿Venderías a tus amigos a alguien casi peor que el diablo? El protagonista de esta historia sí. Sin dudarlo.


**Disclaimer: **Si los personajes fuesen míos, Peter no habría existido, pero como son de Rowling, me fastidio y escribo un fic sobre él.

* * *

Peter no es valiente. Ni lo es, ni lo será.

El sombrero le puso en Gryffindor, pero él está seguro de que se equivocó. No es el único.

Aunque se haga el tonto, Peter escucha, Peter sabe.

Todo el mundo le conoce como "el chico gordito que persigue a Potter, Black y Lupin".

La gente se pregunta cómo un chico tan insignificante como él puede estar en el grupo de los Merodeadores.

Él siempre ha estado orgulloso. James, Sirius y Remus siempre dicen que no escuche los rumores. Ante todo son amigos.

Aún así, no puede evitar prestar atención a los murmullos. Hablan de ellos.

James Potter es atractivo, capitán de quidditch y Premio Anual. Odiado por los Slytherins y admirado por el resto del colegio, muchas chicas han intentado conquistarlo, pero él sólo tiene ojos para Lily Evans, una sangresucia a la que lleva persiguiendo desde primero.

Sirius Black, espíritu libre, alma rebelde, y sex-symbol por naturaleza. Levanta suspiros por donde pasa y todo el género femenino, y gran parte del masculino, se desmaya con una de sus espectaculares sonrisas. Renegado de la familia Black, muchas son las chicas que han pasado por su cama, pero ninguna la que ha pasado por su corazón.

Remus Lupin, un chico de apariencia frágil, atractivo, tímido y muy estudioso. Se podría decir que no ha roto un plato en su vida, pero las bromas que gasta con sus amigos lo desmienten. Está muy sobreprotegido por Sirius y James. Ninguna chica le dura más de una semana, porque parece tener miedo al compromiso.

Para las chicas, Lily Evans es la zorra sangresucia que ha hechizado al guapísimo James Potter para que se enamore de ella, y así quedarse con toda su fortuna. Para los chicos, Lily es la tía buena de Gryffindor prohibida. Prohibida porque Potter está coladito por ella y Black y Lupin se encargan de que nadie que no sea su amigo la toque.

Peter Pettigrew no es nadie.

Él no es valiente.

Él sólo entró en la Orden del Fénix para seguir a sus amigos.

Él sólo se hizo mortífago porque tenía miedo.

Y ahora tiene que decidir si traicionar a sus amigos o negarse y esperar tranquilamente a que le maten.

Entonces se pregunta... ¿qué han hecho sus amigos por él?

Siempre han estado más pendientes de otras cosas.

Sirius siempre pegado a James, como un perro faldero, preocupándose de Remus como si fuese su madre y dándole a James consejos pésimos de cómo ligarse a Lily.

Remus siempre angustiado por su maldición, rebatiendo los consejos de Sirius para dar unos igual de malos y convenciendo a Lily de que James no es tan arrogante como ella cree.

Peter tiene envidia de James. Es bueno en todo y tiene dos amigos incondicionales a su lado, una chica perfecta como esposa y un hijo adorable.

Desde que Lily entró en su vida, lo único que escucha son comentarios sobre ella. ¡Ya sabe que es perfecta! ¡Como todos menos él!

- Dime, Peter, ¿dónde se esconden los Potter?

Mira a la persona, si es que se le puede llamar así, que tiene delante. Palidez cadavérica, nariz plana con rendijas en los orificios nasales y dedos largos que juguetean con una varita. Se queda sin respiración cuando el hombre alza la cabeza y clava sus ojos rojos en él. Lord Voldemort. El mismísimo diablo.

Cuando James y Lily le propusieron ser su Guardián Secreto, Peter se sintió importante. Sentimiento que se esfumó cuando se enteró de que lo habían elegido porque era el más insignificante.

Sirius y Remus son cebos. Con Peter no va a pasar nada porque nadie va a pensar que él es el Guardián. Pobres ilusos...

Nunca, nunca le toman en cuenta. Es por eso que dice las palabras sin pensar.

- Valle de Godric, calle del Fénix, número 7.

Su señor se levanta de un brinco y se dirige a la salida. Cuando está llegando a la puerta se da la vuelta con una expresión en la cara que Peter supone que es de alegría, pero que le hace ver más horrible todavía.

- Bien hecho, Colagusano, aunque no me gusten los chivatos – sonríe burlonamente y sale dando un portazo.

Peter se queda clavado en su sitio. Una sola palabra le ha hecho horrorizarse.

Colagusano.

Así le bautizaron sus amigos. Juntos crearon el Mapa del Merodeador y se convirtieron en animagos para acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones. Juntos juraron que "sus intenciones no eran buenas".

Desde luego. Las intenciones de Peter no son nada buenas.

Piensa en todas las cosas buenas que sus amigos han hecho por él.

James siempre le ha defendido de los que se meten con él. Es el claro ejemplo de que si quieres algo, tienes que luchar para conseguirlo.

De Sirius ha aprendido que cada uno tiene que luchar por sus ideales, sin importar a quién se tengan que enfrentar.

Remus siempre le ha escuchado y consolado. Intenta que su licantropía no influya en su día a día. Sólo intenta ser él mismo.

Lily siempre le ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido. Ella sabe ver el lado bueno de las personas. Lo da todo por proteger a sus seres queridos.

Ésos son sus amigos. Amigos luchadores. Amigos que le aprecian. Amigos a los que admira.

Amigos a los que acaba de traicionar.

Esconde la cabeza entre los brazos. Ya es tarde. Es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.

No ha hecho caso de las enseñanzas de sus amigos. Pero Peter no tiene las cosas tan claras como ellos.

Él quiere popularidad. La ha conseguido, pero por el mal camino. Será recordado como "el mortífago que traicionó a los Potter".

No tiene ideales. Sólo instinto de supervivencia, instinto que le ha impulsado a vender a una familia por conservar su vida.

Peter no sabe ser él mismo. Es cobarde por naturaleza y sólo se junta con los poderosos.

¿Proteger a sus seres queridos? ¿Cuáles? ¿Los que ha traicionado?

Es una persona miserable, sí. Pero sigue vivo. Y lo mejor es que se vaya de la casa antes de que llegue Sirius buscando venganza.

En la calle, niños disfrazados se preparan para ir de casa en casa pidiendo dulces. Es Halloween.

A partir de ahora, el 31 de Octubre será una fecha que el Mundo Mágico recordará. Para muchos será el día en que "Harry Potter consiguió trece años de paz". Para otros será el día en que "ése cabrón nos traicionó". Diferentes maneras de ver una misma fecha.

Pero todos coincidirán en que, si Peter Pettigrew no hubiese hecho un pacto con el diablo, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

* * *

_Las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, sí. Voldemort seguiría en pleno esplendor, pero James y Lily estarían vivos, Sirius no iría a Azkaban, Harry viviría con sus padres, mimado por su padrino y su tío Remus, y a lo mejor a Peter lo mataba Voldemort. Le darían una Orden de Merlín, 1ª Clase. A Voldemort, digo. Perdonad. Pero Peter me cae fatal. Creo que su muerte fue lo único del DH que me gustó. Quería hacer un fic de muerte a la rata pero se me metió en la cabeza que tenía que escribir esto._

_Por cierto, la dirección de los Potter me la he inventado yo. Ya os habréis dado cuenta, pero por si acaso anda algún despistado por ahí. Calle del Fénix, una clara alusión a Dumbledore y a la Orden, y el nº 7 porque es mi favorito y además es el número mágico._


End file.
